FF7MA Episode 2
The second episode of Team Four Star's Final Fantasy VII Machinabridged was uploaded to the TFS website on September 3, 2015, the same day as the series premiere. A week later, on September 10, it was also uploaded to the YouTube channel. Description "After succeeding in their mission, Cloud, Barret and the rest of Avalanche return to their HQ to discuss their next plan of action. Cloud, on the other hand, has a few choice words he’d like to say to his friend that got him roped into all of this…Tifa. See how it all goes down on FF7MA!" Synopsis Barret and his crew discuss having ditched Cloud before taking the train back from the factory. They believe Cloud won't be able to catch up, but he makes it just in time. The group arrives and Barret directs them to the "usual place" to discuss their next plans. Cloud, being new to Avalanche, doesn't know where that is. Barret takes him to the bar he owns, and promptly kicks every customer out to start the meeting. He stops Cloud from entering, but ends up letting him in when Cloud states that everything was Tifa's fault. Cloud enters the bar and makes Barret's daughter, Marlene, cry. Tifa runs to console her. Cloud complains to Tifa that she made him unwittingly commit an act of terrorism, which Tifa argues wasn't the case. Barret enters, tells Tifa that Cloud "f**ked up" the mission, and climbs the elevator hidden below the pinball machine to the basement. Tifa orders Cloud to go apologize for whatever he did. Down in the basement, the Avalanche members watch a news report about the bombing. They cheer as they learn that Avalanche took credit for the deed, and that little is known about them, but they start to worry when the reporter shows a sketch of a known member (a broom with Cloud's blue shirt and giant sword). Barret wants to kill Cloud, who decides he's had enough and is going to just walk out. Barret reminds him that he'll be instantly recognized due to his hair and picked up by the Shinra police, so they're stuck together. Cloud climbs up with Tifa and shares his emotions with her. He doesn't want to stay a terrorist or become a fugitive, and he blames it all on her for asking him to "do her a solid". Tifa mocks him, then tells him he would be gang-raped if he got sent to prison, so he'd better stay. Barret comes up and also agrees with the threats. Cloud is terrified and complies. Cast *Wedge – Chris Zito *Barret – Anthony “Antfish” Sardinha *Cloud – Justin Briner *Biggs – Chris “Kirbopher” Niosi *Jessie – Jesse “Nowacking” Nowack *Tifa – Sarah Ann Williams *Marlene – Corrine “Megami33” Sudberg *News Anchor – Lyle McDouchebag *Additional Voices: **Kimlinh Tran **Mike Varker **Jordan Woollen Crew *Written/Produced/Directed - Takahata101 & Antfish *Editor and Motion Graphics Artist - Lawrence “MasakoX” Simpson *Music Production – Cliff “AinTunez” Weinstein *Intro Music – TheLivingTombstone *Character Art – Stephan Krosecz Running Gags * Character naming screen: ** Tifa The Liar → Tifa Category:Final Fantasy VII Machinabridged